When the crew gets sticky
by shortybubbles27
Summary: The family falls into something and everybody gets mad. Find out what happens ,and what Steve Urkel does! one-shot.


What happens when the crew gets sticky!

If you walked into Steve's invention room right now you would hear nails being nailed and screws being screwed. He was working on a new invention. Let's dip into the story.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I've done it!" Steve yelled in his nasal voice. "Done what?" said Laura coming down stairs.

"I've made the first machine to make perfect lawns."

"Why would you make that?"

"So people will have perfect lawns…..Duh!"

"What's with all the coffee cans?"Laura said trying to change the subject

"It took me all night to make it Do you want to just stand around and ask questions? Let's try it out!!"

Without any interruption Steve speeded up stairs. 'Steve is being kind of mean he probably is just cranky because he stayed up all night. But if he continues being this mean then we can't be together.' Laura thought. See she just acts like she doesn't like him so the guys at school don't give her a hard time and if she tells Steve he will go brag about it at school and he would have to tell Myra and break up with her and she would go crazy so her secret was safe and just in case she didn't write it in her diary or some one could read it. She also did it to prove to her self that this one will stay in the volt. But Maxine found out and she begged her not to tell anybody. When Laura catches up to Steve he used his invention. It made a giant hole. It started filling up with melted cheese.

"Did I do that" Steve said

"What happened?!"

"It must've been last night when I was eating some cheese I had spilled it. Why did it fill up with cheese just from spilling it?"

"Maybe the whip cream was moldy" Laura said trying to be funny because Eddie told her she was too serious.

Steve let out a little snicker.

"I'm going to go whip up an invention to get rid of this before big guy sees it. He will murder me!!!"

"No Steve he will do more then murder you"

"Thanks. You had your laugh now come and help me!"

But before they left Steve left a memo on the fridge that said "don't go into the backyard! Or at least don't fall into the pool!" But since no one read them this is what happened next. A few minutes later

"Harriet I know I have to get th-" Then Carl fell into the pool of cheese.

"Carl ……Carl dear where are you?" Harriet said.

She walked outside, and fell head first in the tub of cheese. Eddie walked in the kitchen.

"Mom?" he said. He saw them in the tub.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Eddie asked.

There was a rock right beside him and the cheese. He was walking toward the hole, and tripped on the rock. Eddie fell in. Finally Judy came in with Richie. "What are you guys doing?" Judy said.

" Swimming! NOW GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cheese is in my underwear" Eddie yelled.

"That's cool" Richie said like he was jealous. He jumped in dragging Judy behind him.

"Yummy!" he yelled.

"WILL SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE?!!!!!" Carl yelled almost as if he was begging someone that wouldn't do it.

He looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm with dad, I have date with Jennifer Carson and it's going to take forever to get this cheese out of my hair!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Really yummy!" Richie yelled again.

"I'll show you yummy!" Carl said with rage and anger

Carl was just about to let his entire felling of anger all on Richie. Harriet stopped him, and Richie moved behind Judy, and to the back of the hole.

"Carl no sense in taking it out on Richie" Harriet said disappointed in him.

"Now what are you guys doing in there?" Rachel said coming out of the house.

"You know I'm getting really tired of this question." Harriet said.

"Here let me get you out of there?" Rachel said holding out her hand.

"Mom Uncle Carl tried to kill me."Richie said.

Carl didn't argue, because he did try to kill him.

"Oh Carl when you get out" Racchel said on her knees bending over the pool. "I will strain your neck and eat your insides- WOW!" Rachel accidentally did a back flip into the pool of cheese.

"Nice going Aunt Rachel" Eddie said 

"Well you said you always wanted a pool we could enjoy together."Rachel said trying to be convincing.

"Yes but I'M NOT ENJOYING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Carl screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Why are you guys - Uh-oh…..Carl" Steve said in a high voice. "Didn't you guys read the memo I left on the fridge?" 

"No one reads those anymore"Eddie said.

"Just let me use my new invention."Steve said.

Then in a flash the pool was gone and everybody but Steve was covered in cheese and then said "Ohhhhhh"

Laying right smack dab in the middle of the backyard. 

"Good thing I got to watch the last show on the science channel" Steve said.

"Ug-are-you"Carl said speechlessly. "I'm going to get you!"

Carl chased Steve through the house.

"Mom?" Richie asked. 

"Yes?" Rachel anwesered.

"I'm kind of sad"

"Why?" Rachel said in a questioning voice because there wasn't really any reason to be sad.

"I miss the cheese."

Everybody started laughing, even Richie.

"That science show is interesting I learned that to keep the head on mummys they scoop out the brains with a small spoon through and that the Native Americans used American bison brains for stuff." Laura said coming up stairs. "Ooooo laughing"

Even though she didn't know what anybody was talking about, she started laughing to. Steve and Carl stopped chasing, laughed, and then started chasing again. 

"Laura, I got away from Carl for a minute I found out that the whole reason it filled up with cheese is because the cheese melted in to the microchip that made the grass watered so it ruined it!" Steve said. 

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Carl said coming up behind him.

THE END 

(Or is it!)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys this is my first fan fic, and I will make more when I do, read the sneak peek it's juicy, but you have to read it to find out. So please leave reviews and comment on how I made Laura like Steve, but Steve still likes her. 


End file.
